Tower Prep The Beginning
by Rosa1210
Summary: Kami and Kamila are in Tower Prep.  They are telepatic and they think they reason they came was to know really how to use their powers.   Romace may come the way, and jealously.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Kami's P.O.V

Hey, Im Kami and my Kamila, Im short have brown hair(emo style) and amber eyes. My sister Kamila has brown hair (emo style)too, little taller than me and dark brown eyes. We and my sister have always been alittle different from everyone else, and we thought because we were twins we seem alittle different, but that wasnt it.  
Me and my sister are telepathic. We can see a person's memories by touching them, can hear people's thought.  
Me and my sister have kept this a secret from everyone but my parents, they found about it.  
My mom is a college teacher and my dad is a Cop, my parents fight alot about not spending time with each other and not spending time with the family. And your prob. thinking what does this have to do this Tower Prep but my parents was kinda the reason me and my sister got to Tower Prep, like me explain.

Kamila came home kinda later then she does after she comes home from school.  
She came inside then house went straight to our room.  
I was on the computer, webcaming my guy friend Drake.  
When Kamila comes walking in and jumping on her bed.  
"Drake, ill talk to you later bye." I said as i shut my computer.  
"Whats up"I said sitting on my bed She came up to my face.  
"OhMyGoss, KAMILA, why?" I said, the reason i said this is because she gotta snake bite piercing.  
"I wanted to," She said smiling.  
"Mom and dad isnt going to like this." I said "Whatever, ive been asking him for awhile now, and i couldnt wait anymore, i really dont care" She said.  
"Ok, well get ready to die, when mom and dad get home early today" I said to my desk starting my homework.  
"WHAT! I thought they were coming home at 10" She said worried "I thought you didnt care" I said looking at her.  
"I didnt before and now i dont know what do when they get home" She said "Well, when they come home, and come in here, just let them find out" I said Kamila sat on her bed looking at the ceiling.  
I heard mom and dad coming in the door.  
Mom walked in the door, in a happy mood.  
I walked up to her "Hi mom" I said kissing her on the cheek.  
"Hey sweetie, i got good news. Kamila i think you might want to hear this" She said. Kamila got up and walked up to her. My mom put her hands on her hips. "Why?" She said trying to keep calm. "Because, i wanted too" She said "Ok, well i hope you know your grounded!" She said mad.  
"What!" "Oh, you like because you got a piercing, you dont think, youll get ground!" She started yelling "I hope that was going to happen!" Kamila said "Have i not treat you better?" My mom said My dad came walking in, "What is all the yelling about!"  
"Your daughter choosed to get a piercing , and thought we wouldnt get mad!" My mom said.  
"Oh really" My dad said, grabbing her face and looking at the piercing.  
Kamila took dad's hand off her face.  
"Please, stop touching my face" She said "Shut it!" My mom said "Oh, really, well i really think this is a healthy way of treating your face!" My mom.  
"Your treating me like a kid!" Kamila said, and she was kinda acting like a kid.  
"But are you sweetie,"  
"Shut up!" She said, she made a HUGE mistake.  
My mom slapped her, my mouth dropped.  
"HEY, what was that for?" I yelled at her.  
"Dont yell at me yound lady!" She said "But, i just did!, and you just hit my sister and she should get a sorry from you!" I said holding my sister.  
"Please, theres not a reason why i should!" She said "OhMyGoss, you so selfish!" I yelled at her.  
"Kami, save your breath" Kamila said.  
"PLEASE, get OUT our room!" I said pointing at the door.  
"Fine, but this is where your too are staying till your not grounded!" My dad said. I slamded the door.  
I got a wet towel and put on Kamila's face.  
I sat on her bed, and held her in my arms, she started crying.  
After she stopped crying, she listened to her ipod touch, i went my computer and listened to listen with my headphones. As i was listening to music i heard clackling sounds. I turned to Kamila and she looked at me and said " My headphone are retarded!" She threw him across the room and she fell asleep. I turned my computer off and went to bed. Wow my night was CRAZY.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: The girls and their parents got into a fight and heard claking sound in there computers and ipod.

Kami's P.O.V.  
I was waken up by a voice, "Good Morning Kami, its 7:00am, Welcome to Tower Prep" I got up and looked around the room.  
A girl was at the foot of my bed and she was pretty. She was kinda asian looking nice thin brown hair, and in a inform! EWWW, i cant do informs.  
"Umm, who are you and where im i?" I asked "Im Suki, and your in a school called Tower Prep" She said nicely "Umm, yea one question, do i have to wear informs like that?" I asked "Yea" She said laughing.

Kamila P.O.V.  
"Good Morning Kamila its 7:00am, Welcome to Tower Prep." A voice said. I got look and saw i wasnt at home, i was at some type of school.  
"Where the hell im i?" I said to a girl was looking at me, she had long brown hair brown eyes. She laughed " Your at Tower Prep, Im Cj" She said "Ok,how did i get here?" She didnt answer my question she just turned around.  
"Hey, yea, twoshoes! ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I said grabbing her arm. I could see her memories, her in this school, and three other people.  
I let go, "Sorry," I said.  
"Its ok, but are you ok?" She asked "Im fine just alittle litheaded is all." I said sitting on the bed.  
"Ok, well you need to head to class, your schedule this there and school map, youll need to wear the inform, or youll be sent to headmaster." She said "Whatever!" I said looking at the inform in my closet. "Ewww, this is gross!" I said looking at it. She laughed. I got up and put the inform on, and put my hair down and ready for school. "Hey, Cj,"  
"Yea,"  
"My name is Kamila by the way, and wheres my sister?" I asked her.

Kami's P.O.V.  
"So,Suki right?" I said as we were walking to the cafeteria.  
"Yup,"  
"I forgot to tell you my name its Kami"  
"Nice too meet you" I said shaking her hand. I was her memories, she was at home and i saw her parents fighting and she was watching tv and then buzzing sounds.  
"Are you ok Kami?" She asked me "Yea, im fine, i just did something i thought i couldnt." I said "Well, thats what this school is about." She said I looked at her and smiled.  
We walked over to the mirowaves on the side of a wall and a voice said "2 sunny side up eggs and a glass of orange juice." "WOW, how does it know my favorite breakfast?" I asked Suki "Just does, you see this school is different from all the other schools." Suki said "Forreal." As we sat down at the table a guy came up to me, he had long black hair and green eyes.  
"Hey, im Ray." I smiled "Im Kami" "Hey, you new here cause i never saw you before?"  
"Yea." I said "Well maybe ill give a tour later?"  
"In your dreams hot shot!" I said rolling my eyes.  
Suki laughed. "Hey Ray." "Hey suki" He said He kept looking at me.  
Then i heard a voice "Kami?" I turned around "Kamila?" I ran up to her and hugged her.  
"Im so glad to see you!" Kamila said "You know her?" The girls next to her said "Yea this is my sister, we are twins." She said "Kami, this is Cj, Cj is this Kami" I Shoke her hand.  
I saw her memories too, her in Tower Prep, and Suki was were and 2 other guys.  
"Kami, you ok?" Kamila asked "Yea, im fine."  
Suki came up to us and i intrducced her to Kamila.  
"Suki Kamila, Kamila Suki." They waved at each other.

Two guys came up to us and they were really cute.  
"Hey im Ian." We said me as i shoke his hand.  
I saw his memories like, him on his computer, an avator talking to him and buzzing sounds.  
"You ok?" He asked "Im fine."  
"Ian this is Kami and Kamila, they are twins." Suki said "Cool." Ian said looking at me.  
"Im Gabe" The other guy said.  
"Hey." Both me and Kamila said.  
Cj kept looking at me, studying me, so glad she isnt my roomate.  
"Ok, ready for class?" Ian said.  
I smiled and maybe blush alittle.


End file.
